Chip-enabled payment smartcards, such as chip and PIN credit cards, and compliant terminals for communicating with same have been widely introduced to provide enhanced security for processing credit and debit payments and automated teller transactions. One common standard for such cards and terminals, such as point of sale (POS) terminals and automated teller machines (ATMs), is the EMV interoperability standard for authenticating transactions (for example, the EMV® Integrated Circuit Card Specifications of EMVCo, LLC available at www.emvco.com). Chip-enabled cards (sometimes referenced as integrated circuit cards or ICCs) may be provisioned with rules, such as at the time of card issuance or later, such as via issuer scripts, for performing card action analysis to determining whether to authorize or decline a particular transaction. During authorization processing for a particular transaction where a card is presented to a compliant terminal, the card performs transaction processing (card action analysis), for example, using transaction data obtained from the terminal. The chip-enabled card may approve a transaction off-line (i.e. without requiring access on-line to a card network system), force on-line authorization via the card network or offline decline authorization.
Often a cardholder verification mechanism (CVM) employed for a transaction is the supply of a personal identification number (PIN) such as a 4 or 6 digit number keyed into the terminal. Other CVMs include a cardholder signature whereby the cardholder signs a receipt.
Card transactions are liable to fraud and misuse. From time to time, cards and PINS are obtained by unauthorized persons. Account holders, who may be ultimately responsible to pay the card issuer for transactions made using the chip-enabled card or who may be inconvenienced if their card is used without authorization, may desire greater control over card use. There may be occasions when additional authorization mechanisms may be desired.
For convenience, like numerals in the description refer to like structures in the drawings.